The Moments
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when Moriarty returns? How do John and Sherlock cope with Mary? What happened between the asking of best man, the wedding scenes, and before and after the shooting? What WAS Mary hiding? JOHNLOCK **One Shot**


**Disclaimer I do not own SH :) **

"So me? Are you quite sure you want me?"

"Obviously, you are truly something."

"After making you believe that I was…?"

"Dead? Yes… I still want you to be my best man Sherlock. I figured you should be before you die again." John joked. "So how was that eyeball tea?"

Sherlock looked down, trying to figure it all out.

Months passed.

"So will you do it?"

"Teach you how to dance?"

"Yes."

Sherlock put out his hand as a song started playing for the two of them on the Dock in answer.

"One. Two. Three."

"John don't."

"Don't what?"

"Do you think Mary wants to hear you count on your first dance?"

"I suppose not."

"Just let the music lead you."

John did.

"What song is this?"

Sherlock lost his footing for a split second but quickly regained composure.

"I wrote it. It is me playing too."

"It is lovely."

"It's my wedding gift. Well one of them."

"I thought you were not sentimental Mr. Holmes."

"I'm not but if I had someone who I consider a friend it is one John Watson. If I were able to feel I would for you, at least, you come closest."

"Well I feel and you are special to me."

"You said you loved me." Sherlock whispered.

"As much as I can." John replied. "I love her too."

"I know."

John nodded.

This was all between steps and movements together.

"I could not keep in contact with you for protection you know that right? I could risk the others but I could not risk you, even in the middle of my torture, it was your name I would never…"

"I know Sherlock."

"I can't believe we are getting married."

Suddenly the music stopped. The awkward silence filled the room.

"We?" John questioned. "I mean you of course. Anyways you should go back with your fiancé John. I, I mean fiancée."

John smiled.

The amazing Sherlock making a mistake, he never thought he would see the day.

"Goodbye Sherlock."

With that he left the flat. 221B, their place, their home, and somewhere deep down Sherlock knew it would never be the same.

Finally the wedding came and Sherlock left early just as Mrs. Hudson predicted. He could not say anything, how could he? He would never get in the way of John's happiness not after everything else that had happened. It was funny, all this time he was thinking three was a crowd, and there was going to be three, a baby on the way.

When Mary shot him, he did not expect it. He always wondered. She could have shot his mind, she could have killed him. She could have taken the one thing that means the most to him besides those who actually cared for him, who he felt a responsibility. It was John that brought him back but he would never tell him that, it was improper and inappropriate. Maybe one day when everything had settled.

Sherlock knew he should have told him when he was going to get on the plane. Told him everything he was afraid to. He was ecstatic though when he was taken out of exile within minutes. His blood ran cold when he found out why though.

Months passed and emotions came with it. The mood swings of Mary, her stomach growing even larger. Sherlock had to admit he missed his best friend. He didn't talk to him as much as before, even after promises nothing would change. He had too much to focus on anyway, they both did. He was hell bent on finding his dragon and slaying it once more. Sherlock was a night, a prince, a detective all wrapped in one. The king of isolation, not human some might say, but he was no killer and this was his drug and high.

Finally after months of silence and cracking cases and not getting closer to the one closest to him, the one that hit closest to home, a text came in.

**Miss Me?-M **

**Where do we meet this time?-SH**

** The abandoned factory 12:00, be there, bring Watson while you are at it.** **It'll be more fun. -M**

Sherlock did as told. He questioned why one Moriarty would not want to be alone, but did not question him. He felt bad about putting his pal in danger but this was a move he had not anticipated. He went to their house and quietly knocked on the door as not to wake up the entire neighborhood.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?"

"The game is on Doctor Watson, and I need my old friend."

"Sherlock." John sighed.

"Come on it is like I said, you missed it. We can finally beat him, don't you wish to be free?"

"Sherlock I have a family now. I have priorities."

"John you and I both know Shirley and Mary will never be safe…" T

he baby was Sherlock's namesake and he wanted her to be safe just as badly as John.

"No Sherlock. You won't be safe. I know about your nightmares. I know…"

"No you don't John. Please, do this for me, if my friendship ever meant anything to you. If you meant what you said, anything you have ever said to me about caring for me, you would help me."

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"The game is not over."

"I can't do this without you, wouldn't want to I suppose."

John smiled as he left Sherlock standing outside to get ready. Sherlock had to admit he was a little stunned but then again this was John, the John that had saved his life multiple times in so many different ways.

The John he would kill for, the John that killed for him. The one he killed himself for.

"Well don't just stand there! We have a case to close and loose ends to handle." Sherlock just nodded.

He was his John, the one that accepted him for his pompous and insane decisions and attitude, the one that accepted him even after the hounds and all his pressure points, John being the main one. John the one that knew of his boredom of life but the reason he stayed alive in the first place, the one who shaved his silly mustache for him. John Hamish Watson who figured out why he went by Sherlock instead of William, being that he wanted a cool name like his brother Mycroft, who knew he loved Mycroft even through it seemed impossible. They both understood the east wind was coming butt they just could not place their finger on it, what it was, as the car ride was taken in silence. The evil was about to be taken up, that much was certain. Sherlock would keep his vow though, his first and last vow, and this is how he would do it. Little did they know Moriarty came for Mary and the baby as soon as they left the door way and that was the end of that. They were defeated before they even got there. "

Moriarty I am here, where are you?"

"Oh Sherlock… you should have known better than to think I was dead. I am a good pretender too remember? I can play dead easily. Don't you want to know how I did it? I had the great Sherlock fooled too, is that not something?"

Sherlock looked to John. This was all too familiar.

"I don't care how you did it I want to know why." The words echoed through time.

"Well John Watson would not get attached, not when Sherlock Holmes was around, and I had to get him attached. I knew your brain would tell you to leave don't you see Sherrrrr-Lock? That's your problem you let your brain lead you, not your heart, not your gut, your brain. Sometimes the most logical thing is not right."

"Then give me one reason." John interjected.

"Yes give us one reason why we should not blow your brains out right now. So clever so smart, I know what your brains mean to you. I know what they mean to me."

"And we are one in the same aren't we?" Moriarty questioned. "Well I can give you two."

Just then he moves out of the wan ad there tied up in a chair is Mary.

"Where is the baby?" Sherlock asks.

"Safe." He responds. "Oh this is delightful."

Mary had a look of fear in her eyes.

"Mary." John whispered.

"Remember when I said I needed a pet?" Moriarty brought forth the question to the forefront of his mind. John could not help but go to Moriarty and tackle him.

"That's the only leverage you have? You should have known better."

"I would get off of me. Would not want to hurt the baby would we? John, be rational." Moriarty laughed. "Sherlock must have taught you how to do that."

"Please just let them go, this is why you wanted John here didn't you? This is between you and me. Let them be, please."

"You want me to let them go? That was your job no? To make me let them go? To protect them? How does it feel to be a failure Sherlock? From the looks of it, you don't seem very happy."

"Please Moriarty."

"Okay. Boys?"

He snapped his fingers and just like that a henchman walked in with the baby.

As Moriarty went over to Mary he got out a knife.

"If you touch her…" John warned.

Moriarty kissed her on the cheek and cut the rope. He then went to her ankles and cut that but as she got up he kept her hands behind her back by holding them. Sherlock thought this was too easy, something was wrong. Then it happened. He took off the duck tape on her mouth. They heard her laugh. What?

She did not run away as they expected her to.

"I told you I wanted a pet." Moriarty said. "Unlike you though, I don't mind sharing."

There was no staying alive or funny business. This, was real, this was intense, it was no false reality where Moriarty was really dead somehow.

This was the reappearance of a nightmare, a dream gone terribly wrong. They second he said it Sherlock of course figured it out. How could he have missed it when it had been so oblivious? She was a liar, the second she shot him he knew that.

"Mary! Will somebody PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" John cried in distress.

"John…"

"You really have not figured it out?" Mary questioned.

"You see John is a little slow on the uptake dear." Moriarty said.

Dear? John questioned to himself.

"John…" Sherlock pleaded.

"Who should tell him? Sherlock have you figured it out?"

Sherlock sighed.

"I'm tired of these games. John don't you see? She did not kill me because she knew Moriarty wanted for me. Freelance, bad girl, he was trying to tell us the whole time."

"Very good Sherlock." Mary said. "You don't get enough credit. Maybe from that puppy of yours." She stated as she motioned to John. "You don't through."

The baby was put in her arms.

"I could not get Sherlock Holmes. Oh no, I really could not. So I had to get the one thing I knew would get to him." Moriarty looked to John. "You. So are you broken yet? Have you stopped being ignorant? Have you finally solved the puzzle?"

"John I-I-" Sherlock was lost felt lost for the first time in his life. He never meant for all of this to happen. He wanted to leave him untouched. It was no fair, the most evil and unfair thing the world had ever let him see. Just then Moriarty pulled out a gun, he had long ago dropped the knife.

"Now that neither of you has a will to live let us see…how can I kill you?"

Anger boiled throughout Watson. He felt betrayed.

"We trusted you! I trusted you! WE let you back in! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?!"

Mary simply shrugged. "I told you to read my file didn't I?"

"What now Sherlock? Do I have you defeated yet? Are you ready to give in?"

"Please just, let John go. Do what you will with me, just let him go. Let him take the baby and let him go."

"Sherlock you were already dead once I don't know if I could go through it another time." John looked at Sherlock.

"Who says it is John's baby? Besides I want you both what would the fun in one be? Ticktock oh Sherlock I really thought you were better than this. Have we not talked about this before? Were we not in this same position? Somehow the stakes were raised through are they not? Does it not make it more exciting? What now? Can't use that big brain of yours to wrap your head around it? Hm? I might just let you live, it would be worse torture would it not? Poor John if only there was someone who loved you, who actually could love, and could say it."

At this moment you could literally hear both hearts break.

**So yeah after finishing Sherlock I sort of love evil Mary! So this came to life. Yes there are "Frozen" references lol. Anway...after this let us pretend somehow Sherlock saves the day! Yay! The end, haha.**


End file.
